Never Leave You
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: SM. Oneshot. Miroku dies and Sango can barely cope with her loss. She never before realized that she had loved him before he was gone. But Miroku wakes up after believing he was dead, and now he has only one thought on his mind: finding Sango.


A/N: I'm doing this for a fanfiction contest, but I thought it turned out quite good.

**Never Leave You**

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, running towards the fallen youkai slayer. She had been hit a moment earlier by her Hiraikotsu bouncing back from Naraku's barrier. Kirara ran towards Sango, nudging her with her nose, careful not to get too close to the cliff.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome screamed, turning away from Inuyasha and Naraku and looking at her friend.

Inuyasha too, strayed away from the battle, to look at Sango with concern.

Sango opened her eyes. "Houshi…sama…" she gasped, wincing with pain as she tried to breathe. Two of her ribs were broken.

"What's the matter?" Naraku scoffed. "Afraid of the loss of a comrade? Don't worry, you'll be next."

"Don't count on it!" Inuyasha yelled, raising Tessaiga. "KONGOUSHOUHA!" The diamond spears soared through the air and contacted the barrier, breaking it instantly. Naraku was pierced, and his body broken into many pieces.

To everyone's surprise, he smiled, and laughed. "No matter what you do, you cannot kill me. And I will be back soon." And with that, he disappeared.

The hanyou sheathed Tessaiga. "Keh. Coward." Inuyasha said, running over to Sango. "How is she?"

Kagome bent over her with her first aid kit. "Fine." she said, "We just have to move her away from the cliff."

"Houshi-sama…" Sango whispered, cringing in pain. "It hurts."

Mirokuheld her hand. "Don't worry. Naraku's gone, and we'll get you fixed up. Can you stand? We have to get out of here."

"I'll…I'll try…" They stood her up carefully, making sure she wouldn't be hurt more. She winced with every movement she made, but she continued up until she was fully standing. She leaned on Miroku, and he put a warm arm around her. "Thanks…Houshi-sama."

He smiled. "Sango, when its you, I'll do anything." She didn't respond, but she was somewhat surprised by this proposition.

"Houshi-sama…"

She was cut off when all of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black. The wind whipped around them like a tornado, and they all put a hand on their weapons as the red barrier of Naraku came back.

"Hmmm…Interesting." The newly formed Naraku scoffed. "Would you die for her?" And he sent one of his deadly tentacles at him.

In that moment, Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and ran towards him, yelling "Miroku!"

In that moment, Kagome screamed, "Miroku-sama!"

In that moment, Sango tried to pull him away, crying, "Houshi-sama!"

And in that moment, Miroku pushed Sango out of the way, with her landing hard on the stone. Though he knew he'd hurt her, he was glad she was safe. He closed his eyes, _Sango…_

In that moment, with a sickening stab, the sound of blood flying everywhere and many organs and bones breaking in an instant, followed by a pained groan, the fatal, poison filled tentacle stabbed Miroku, running him through.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" Sango screamed, forgetting the pain she was in. Tears filled her eyes and fell with the realization of what had just happened, of what Miroku had done for her.

"NARAKU, YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled, once again attacking Naraku, but it was too late. The damage was done.

The tentacle withdrew from Miroku, and he staggered back, a giant blood stain and hole in his violet robes. He felt the pain and he knew his life was waning. When he stepped back, he felt the edge of the cliff.

Sango crawled towards him. "Houshi-sama, why?" she cried, knowing it was all over.

"Sango…" He gasped, his eyes filling with pained tears. "You have to stay alive. For me. I…" Blood was dripping from his mouth, making it hard to talk. His vision was going hazy, and the strength to stand was waning. He didn't have much time left. He had to say it before he died. "I…I…love..yo…ou…"

And he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Sango, crying, yet looking a bit shocked. His mind was gone; it was blank, with everything going white. He lost himself, and couldn't think anymore. He knew, in that instant, that he was dead. But he was content. He was happy that he had died so the girl he loved would live. That gave him peace.

As he lost consciousness, his face was at ease. He fell backward. As he fell, he slipped and slowly, in a graceful way, fell over the cliff.

* * *

"Houshi-sama!" She had crawled to where he wasand looked at him as he fell. She saw him, his body falling, his robes rippling in the air as he fell, until he faded into the mist and she could see him no more. He was completely gone. Miroku, her comrade, her friend, the man whom she had never known she loved, was dead.

"HOUSHI-SAMA!" she gave a cry of anguish, and burst into tears. She knelt next to the cliff where he had fallen, and cried her heart out. "Miroku…" Sango cried, calling him by his name for the first time, letting her heart's sadness bleed out in her warm tears.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome cried, running up, but once she saw Sango kneeling over the cliff, she knew what happened. "Miroku-sama…" she said, falling on the ground next to Sango. She too, cried, but not as much as Sango. Kagome knew she could only imagine what painher friendwas going through.

Inuyasha came behind them. Naraku had fled,and in smelling their tears,he knew what had happened. He didn't say anything, because he knew nothing would help. He knelt next to them, and looked down the cliff, where their fallen comrade had gone. Everyone was silent except for the sorrowful cries of Sango.

"Miroku…" she cried, wishing with all her heart that this was a dream. Yet it was no dream. In her heart, she woke up to the reality of the situation. Miroku, funny, lecherous, beloved Miroku, was gone.

* * *

They made it back to the village the next day. All through the journey, they walked in silence. It was too terrible to believe. Too horrible to think about. They all wished that they could just wake up and realize it had been a nightmare. To wake up and see Miroku's smiling face. They kept watching the road, half expecting Miroku to come walking down it.

Though they were all taking it hard, none took it harder than Sango. For her, the tears wouldn't stop. Every time she thought of what Miroku might have been doing at that exact moment, she fell into her sadness. She thought of how many times he might have groped her, how many times he might have teased and laughed with them, and with these thoughts, the tears fell heavily.

Inuyasha and Kagome were pained when they knew there was nothing they could do to help. They both knew Miroku loved Sango, and now they could tell she had loved him the same way, but never realized it until he was gone. Whenever Sango shed tears again, they exchanged sad looks. Nothing they could do could ease the pain.

In the village, they headed for Kaede's hut. Inuyasha held open the bamboo curtain for Sango, who walked in as if in another world.

Kaede and Shippou were sitting around the firepit and both looked at the group as they entered. Shippou had stayed behind because the mission they were on was too dangerous for him. But with their looks, he was glad he didn't come.

"Ye are back." Kaede said, as they sat down silently. She sensed something was wrong, since even the feisty hanyou was silent and staring at the ground. When she noticed Miroku was not there, she guessed what had happened. She too, decided not to speak.

Shippou looked from Sango to Kagome, trying to understand why they were silent. "Where's Miroku?" he asked, but immediately regretted it.

Inuyasha gave Shippou the evil eye as a tear fell down Sango's cheek. More followed it, and soon she was drowning in tears. She covered her face in her hands and whimpered. "Miroku…"

Shippou still didn't understand. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He looked at Kagome. She also had a face like she might cry. "Shippou-chan…" she said. "Miroku…he's…" A solitary tear fell from her, but she wiped it away, trying to hold them back. "He's gone..."

Sango fell onto the floor, submitting to the many tears which she could no longer hold back. _My family…s_he thought. _My village…Kohaku…and now Miroku…Naraku…why do you keep taking the things I love? Why did you have to take Miroku? Why?

* * *

_

Sango walked through the garden, ignoring the beauty of the flowers. She didn't let her eyes wander as she found what she was looking for, a small grave marker. It was underneath a cherry tree, and the sakura floated down, landing on the stone.

She sat in front of the grave, just staring at it, reminiscing. She remembered everything about Miroku, all the good times she had, all the times he comforted her, the times they laughed together and the times they cried.

She picked a purple flower and placed it in front of the grave. _Miroku…it's only been a week...But…I feel like its been a thousand years…_

She held her tears in, as she continued. _I'd do anything to see you again, anything. I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you for a minute. I…I wish I…I wish I could see you again…and tell you, I love you…_

The tears came, but she did not burst out crying. That wouldn't do in front of Miroku. She knew he wanted her to be happy, and not to cry over him. That's what he would always want. She wished she could comply with his wishes, but her sadness overtook her again. _I'm sorry…but I miss you so much! Miroku…if there was any way possible…I'd make you come back to me…I wish, I wish it with all my heart, that there was some way I could see you again…Just one more time…

* * *

_

Miroku was in a sea of haziness. Hues of black, white, and grey flashed before his eyes. He did not know where he was. He felt, detached from things. Like his body was split into many parts. He felt pain all over, and he knew it was impossible to move.

_Am I dead?_He thought, even though thinking caused him pain. _Even if this is death…At least Sango…_He pictured her clearly in his mind. _At least I know she is alive…_

The pain felt worse. He could feel pain in his chest, a splintering pain. He felt like he was breathing, but it was shallow, detached breaths. He knew wherever he was; he still hurt like he was alive. The pain had not left him. He tried to move himself somehow. All he could manage was his fingers.

"_Look, he moved!"_a female voice said, sounding far away.

_Huh?_ He thought. _Who's that? I don't see anyone…but I don't see anything…_He tried to move himself again. This time he managed his wrist.

"_He did it again!" _another female voice said. _"I think he's waking up…"_

_Waking up? Does that mean…? I'm alive?_ Miroku slowly opened his eyes. He was in a small room, with three women inside of it. They all wore the same clothes, white robes. They smiled at him as his eyes darted from side to side.

_Where am I? A room full of beautiful women? Is this heaven?_ He tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"You scared us for a while, Houshi-dono." one of the women said, placing a cloth over his forehead.

He opened his mouth and tried to speak. "You mean…I'm alive?"

The second nun nodded. "Yes, but barely. We didn't think you'd last the first night, after we found you. But thankfully, Buddha had mercy on you."

Miroku moved his hand and balanced himself on it as he hoisted himself up. "Where…nnghh." he shuddered as he moved his chest. "Where am I?"

"A convent." the third nun said. "We found you floating in the water at the bottom of the cliff. You had a horrible wound, but we dressed it right away. You were very lucky."

He looked down at his bare chest. It was heavily bandaged, and it was clear that he had bled through the bandage.

"It seemed like you might have had a wound on your right hand too, but when we checked it, it seemed like a wind came out of no where…"

"Don't touch that!" he warned, grabbing his hand and getting curious looks from all three of the women. "Listen," he said, changing the subject. "How long was I asleep?"

"A week." the youngest of all the women replied.

"A we-a week!" he stuttered, in shock. "But…then…Sango…" He knew she would surely think he was dead now. What if she had already moved on? What if someone else had proposed to her, and she had said yes? If he found her, and she had someone else, he didn't know what he would do…

He looked around the room. _But here, it is full of pretty women…If I have to give up on Sango, then I can…_

He shook his head. _No! I won't do that. Not this time. Even if it means giving up on her then, I have to find her. I have to…_

He tried to get to his feet with no success. "What are you doing, Houshi-dono?"a nun asked.

"I have to go now." Miroku replied, even though his body didn't want to follow his actions. "I have to go find her…"

"Mother!" the nun called out to an older woman in the hall. "Houshi-dono woke up and wants to leave now!"

The oldest nun came in. "It is a miracle that you are awake, Houshi-dono, but you cannot leave. Your wounds must heal."

"No." he replied, trying to put his weight on his feet. "I have to find her…"

"Please." the nun said. "Rest, before you overexert yourself."

But it was too late. All the energy he used made his vision start fading to black. _I still need to go…and find her…_he thought. _Once I'm better, I will find you, Sango…

* * *

_

Sango carried a bucket of water through the streets. She had to get back to Kaede's so she could help her cook some herbs for a cure for a village girl. Doing something kept her from thinking about…him…

As she walked, she passed two very pretty girls talking in the street. They were gossiping about the girl who's wedding was not far off. Sango couldn't help but think, _Miroku, if you were here, you'd be walking up to them now asking them to bear your child…_

She hurriedly carried the water into the hut. Once she was inside, she sat down next to Kaede, who was ripping the leaves into tiny pieces. "Do you want this water in the pot?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank ye, Sango."

Sango poured the water into the pot over the fire. "No problem." When she finished, her gaze fell on the Hiraikotsu leaning against the wall. Now it hurt to look at her weapon, because she hadn't used it since that day…

Kagome and Inuyasha, followed by Shippou walked into the hut. "Finally back, are ye Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." Kagome said, putting her backpack on the floor. "And I brought presents."

As she handed out the things she brought from her time, Inuyasha leaned against the wall. "How long have we stayed here?" he asked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Well…I was just saying…that we should be looking for Naraku." he said, before remembering what bringing this up would get him.

Kagome cast him a warning look before glancing at Sango. She was looking downward, with a depressed look on her face. It was the look she had given every time anything about Miroku had been brought up. "Inuyasha, be quiet about that." Kagome said.

"What?" he said. "It's been a month! Can't we just go out and kill that bastard, once and for all?"

Sango gave a small sniff, making it clear to Kagome that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Shut up!"

"Look, what else could Naraku destroy before we kill him? We need to destroy him before he kills us. It's what Miroku would have wanted!"

Sango shivered and tried to hold back her tears while Kagome erupted. "INUYASHA, YOU INSENSITIVE BAKA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

After the many thuds of Inuyasha hitting the ground, Sango could take the fighting no longer, she ran from the hut, after Kagome yelled, "Sango-chan!" But she had already departed into the woods.

* * *

Sango ran. She didn't know where she was running; she just wanted to get away. Now Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, and it was all her fault. Everything had gone downhill since Miroku had died. She finally stopped running and leaned against a tree for support as the tears that she had held back for so long finally spilled.

_Miroku…why did you have to leave me like this? Why? Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you have just lived?_

She looked up at the sky. "Miroku…please…if you are listening…I just wish…that I could see you…one more time…"

"Your wish is granted." said a voice from behind her.

She turned around, not knowing who was there. She didn't expect this, not at all. Sango had known that there was no way this could be true. She gasped, and stepped back when she saw who it was. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the hallucination that her mind had surely put upon her.

_No…It can't be…it just can't…_But there was no mistaking him.

It was Miroku.

* * *

Sango stared at him, and he smiled back at her. At first she was afraid to approach, what if it was a shape shifting youkai in disguise? But she decided she didn't care anymore. She walked towards him.

"M-Miroku…"

"Sango…" he replied, taking in everything as he met the woman he loved after so long.

"Are…are you…are you a ghost?" Sango asked.

He smiled. "Sango…can a ghost do this?" He reached out and touched her cheek gently.

Warm and happy tears flowed freely from her eyes and she grasped the hand now touching her. She closed her eyes, as the tears fell, daring this to be real.

"I missed you, Sango." Miroku said. "Every day since I came to I thought of you, I thought of this moment. And after I was healed I searched for you, but I finally found you, Sango."

She opened her eyes. "Miroku…" she repeated. "You were…"

His smile faded as he thought of that memory. "I know. I don't know how, but I survived. Some nuns took me in and—nothing happened, I swear!—they nursed me until I came back to search for you."

Her face was full of tears, but she smiled nonetheless. "Miroku!" she cried, jumping into his arms. He held her close, something he had wanted to do for a long time.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Sango." he said.

"Miroku…" she said, blinking away happy tears. "There's something…something I have to say."

"What?" he asked, still holding her close.

She smiled. "I love you."

Miroku said nothing, but lowered his lips to hers and embraced her like he had wanted to for so long. They clung to each other, and wished this moment could last forever. This moment of longing, happiness, and love.

Finally, after so long, they had been reunited._

* * *

_

A/N: Like? Hate? Tell me in a review!


End file.
